Electrical and electronic security systems have long been provided to owners and subscribers to protect persons or property in specific locations such as homes, buildings, etc. Various other security systems have been developed and marketed for the purpose of protecting mobile property such as automotive vehicles, boats, etc. and persons and other property associated therewith.
To date, no security system has been developed and marketed which has the capability to provide mobile persons and equipment with both locating and protective capability in a specific geographical area such as a large city, county, etc. Persons who travel within a specific geographical area, whether walking or traveling in a vehicle, riding a bicycle, etc., may encounter difficulty and require assistance. This difficulty can be in the form of medical trauma, thus requiring the services of a physician, ambulance, etc. Another form of difficulty that could be encountered is in the area of public safety where the person may need the assistance of the police or other law enforcement agencies. Especially where the person is traveling in a vehicle such as an automobile, the vehicle may have mechanical trouble and thus the person may require the assistance of a suitable mobile repair facility for repair, towing, etc. From the standpoint of business, it will be desirable in many instances to know the whereabouts of personnel so that at a moment's notice the appropriate person may be located and directed to a location where services should be performed. lt is desirable, therefore, to provide persons subscribing to a security system to have the capability of requesting the specific character of assistance needed, such as medical, police, repair service, business assistance, etc. by means of an appropriate radio signal. It is also desirable to provide mobile persons with the capability of being located within a specific geographical area such as by means of electronic processing of the radio signal transmitted by the subscriber to thus permit service personnel to come to their aid without delay.